


Deresute Femslash Week 2019

by Shark419



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Deresute Femslash Week 2019, F/F, Ficlet Collection, girls!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark419/pseuds/Shark419
Summary: Hello! I will attempt to write at least some drabbles everyday for deresute femslash week as practice! I hope you enjoy!Day 1: Cafe DateShip: Syuko X Ryo (I shipped them after Natsu Koi ok)
Relationships: Honda Mio/Shibuya Rin, Matsunaga Ryou/Shiomi Shuuko, Nitta Minami/Sagisawa Fumika
Kudos: 3





	1. The Taste of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I will attempt to write at least some drabbles everyday for deresute femslash week as practice! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Day 1: Cafe Date  
Ship: Syuko X Ryo (I shipped them after Natsu Koi ok)

"So, Syuko, thanks for bringing me out for the drinks tonight." Ryo looked out the window, as Syuko sat there, sipping her earl grey tea.

"Fufu, I'm glad you aggreed. I think we will be an amazing night for us." Syuko replied. The pair were across eachother, lit by some candles and the overhead light. The perfect mood for the night. Syuko had looked romantically into Ryo's eyes as Ryo set down her coffee. It felt perfect, the two of them had truly experienced pure love right there.

"Ryo, I think you know that I love you, right?"

"Of course."


	2. A Pure Tune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Training  
Ship: Minami x Fumika

Minami and Fumika entered the empty lesson room for the day. Minami went to turn the music on, making the beginning to Voyage played as the pair of young girls started to practice the choreography for their next performance.

"Minami, your voice is so beautiful in this song..."

"Well, I'm glad you thought so."

Sparks flew as the two kept dancing to the tune, and before they knew it, the song was over. They sat down and held their hands. Fumika looked to Minami at her side and smiled. She knew that loved her.


	3. The Stage's Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Performing Together   
Ship: Rin x Mio
> 
> Yeah I'm just gonna write ficlets now because keeping to 100 words is a bit hard hehe

"Rin, it's time for our song together!" Mio called to Rin. She was right next to the stage and Pink Check School has finishing up their performance. Rin was still far backstage in the dressing room, right next to the other girls practicing and making finishing touches to their makeup.

"Wow, It's really almost time? I can't wait, Mio." Rin uttered back, as the two looked at eachoter lovingly. Rin started to walk next to Mio and hold her hand affectionately, cheeks now in a blush, as the two walked forward.

"It has always been amazing for you to help guide me on my idol journey, and something else, what love is."


End file.
